


Unsteady

by miruuko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruuko/pseuds/miruuko
Summary: One Shot basado en la canción Unsteady de X-Ambassadors.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	Unsteady

**Unsteady**

_ X Ambassadors _

❝  _ mamá , ven aquí  _

_ acércate, aparece _

_ papá, estoy solo _

_ porque esta casa no parece un hogar _

_ si me quieres, no te sueltes _

_ oh, si me quieres, no te sueltes _ ❞. 

┈━ ◇ ━┈

**Adrien se sorprendió cuando su padre llegó hasta su habitación** y se paró frente a su cama. El rubio no acostumbraba a tener visitas de su padre a menos que fuera para avisarle de alguna sesión de fotos, alguna pasarela o para reprenderlo. El mayor lo miraba con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, aunque por dentro, el diseñador estaba nervioso de lo que iba a hacer en ese instante y no lo demostró hasta que habló. 

—¿Qué ocurre, padre? —el ojiverde preguntó al ver que su padre no decía nada. 

Gabriel suspiró. 

—Tengo que hablar contigo —se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, sentía sus manos transpirar un poco. 

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupado el menor.

Por primera vez notaba que a su padre le costaba tener que hablar. Le tomó unos segundos más el llenarse de valor e invitar a Adrien a su despacho donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El rubio solo lo siguió en silencio, no sabía qué era lo que ocurría y ya se estaba sorprendiendo de pasar tanto tiempo con su padre aunque apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde que llegó a su alcoba. 

—No entiendo qué pasa, padre, ¿por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó curioso. 

—Ya verás, hijo —el diseñador tragó en seco —. Pero antes quiero que sepas que todo lo que he hecho es por tu felicidad —inquirió preparándose mentalmente para decirle la verdad. 

Gabriel se acercó al cuadro de Emilie que tenía en su lugar de trabajo, el cual atrás guardaba una caja fuerte que el chico ya conocía, pero eso no era lo que interesaba ahora. 

—Párate allí —el de vestón blanco le indicó un punto y con el ceño fruncido, el rubio obedeció a su padre. 

El portador de Plagg tragó con nervios, sintió a su kwami removerse bajo su camisa, pero inmediatamente se quedó quieto cuando el chico llevó su mano hacia el lugar. Sentía que su corazón cada vez latía con mayor intensidad debido al misterio que le transmitía su padre en aquellos instantes. 

Se sorprendió cuando su padre se acercó al cuadro y puso sus manos en puntos específicos de la pintura, esta se hundió bajo cada dedo apoyado en el lienzo y el suelo comenzó a bajar. 

No. Solo una parte empezó a bajar y el chico se quedó sin aliento por ello, no tenía idea de que hubiesen pasadizos secretos en la mansión. Pero eso no era todo. No era un simple sótano al cual bajaba, era un jardín totalmente oculto, había un puente sobre una especie de laguna, y una pequeña isleta con vegetación y un gran contenedor en el centro. Quizás un congelador. 

Adrien quedó anonadado, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado eso bajo sus pies? 

Logró notar como su respiración se volvía irregular al igual que los latidos de su corazón, sintió su estómago revolverse al poner un pie en aquel lugar, como si este guardara secretos macabros. 

El padre del rubio no tardó en llegar junto a él, cuando posó una de sus manos en su hombro, el joven se sobresaltó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, poniendo de punta cada vello de su cuerpo. 

—¿Y esto? —preguntó curioso. 

—Esto… —hizo una pequeña pausa —. Esto es por lo cual llevo dos años luchando, hijo. 

Entonces el hombre comenzó a caminar con su cuerpo tenso y su hijo adolescente siguiéndole por detrás con algo de inseguridad. 

—¿Desde cuándo existe esto? —Adrien cuestionó mirando por el puente mientras iba hacia la isleta donde su padre estaba esperando, pero el mayor no respondió. 

Cuando se paró junto a su padre, vio aquella máquina que estaba en el centro. Era blanca y no se veía que contenía adentro, al menos no aún. Miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, pero solo pudo notar que el semblante de su padre ahora estaba triste. 

—¿Es aquí donde vienes cuando no sales de casa? —volvió a preguntar al Agreste menor, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta. 

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse al no recibir respuestas de su progenitor. 

—Adrien… lo… Lo siento —el hombre se disculpó antes de hacer un movimiento que provocó que la parte blanca de aquella urna se corriera dejando ver el cuerpo dormido de su madre. 

Sintió su corazón detenerse. 

¿Qué era eso? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto de su padre? Imposible, él no haría algo así con respecto a su madre. Su cabeza se quedó en blanco y no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió sus piernas flaquear, pero no se dejó caer.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que logró formular en voz baja y ahogada. 

—Adrien, yo… 

El rubio no lo dejó terminar. 

—¡¿Qué es esto, padre?! —insistió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. 

Cayó de rodillas sobre la superficie. Gabriel intentó acercarse a su hijo, pero este lo apartó y comenzó a retroceder a ras de suelo. 

—Ella siempre ha estado aquí —confesó con la mirada baja, Adrien lo miró con horror, pero no dijo nada —. Tu madre estaba enferma y yo solo quería… quería traerla de vuelta. 

Un largo silencio se formó en la habitación, pero la mente del más joven comenzó a atar cabos y pudo ver el panorama completo. No quería tener que haberlo visto, ahora deseaba que solo fuera una jodida broma, hubiera deseado que su padre no se hubiera acercado a querer hablarle. Lo que acababa de ver había sido como mil dagas apuñalando su corazón sin piedad. 

—Tú eres Hawk Moth —logró formular. 

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sintió que pronto se ahogaría, como si lo hubieran lanzado en el medio del océano sin ningún salvavidas. Se encontraba perdido y no hallaba escapatoria de aquel agujero sin fin al cual estaba cayendo. 

Aquel villano que atentaba contra todos en la ciudad de París y que lo había atacado tantas veces siendo Chat Noir, el que había puesto en riesgo su vida múltiples veces no era nada más ni nada menos que su padre 

—Tienes que entenderme, todo lo hice por ti, por nuestra familia —se excusó el hombre mientras Adrien trataba de taparse los oídos para no escucharlo —. Por tú felicidad. 

Y se justificaba con que lo hacía por él. 

—¡NO! —gritó el adolescente —. ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No quiero escucharte! 

—Hijo… —el hombre intentó acercarse pero Adrien lo alejó y se puso de pie retrocediendo. 

—No… no… Ya no eres mi padre —tragó en seco, su voz temblaba y solo quería salir de ahí. Quería arrancarse de la vida en ese momento —. En realidad, nunca lo fuiste. 

Dijo eso último y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Quería huir de esa casa, pero no sabía a donde ir, hacia donde arrancar. 

Soltó un grito desgarrador y lanzó lo primero que encontró al ingresar a su habitación, lugar donde había vivido por años creyendo que era un lugar seguro a pesar de ser una jaula. Creía que ahí, en esa casa frívola, podría estar a salvo junto con su padre, pero solo era una casa del terror llena de secretos ocultos y planes malévolos que le ponían la piel de gallina. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su padre hubiera obtenido los miraculous? ¿Qué era capaz su padre de dar a cambio por la vida de su madre? ¿A Nathalie? O a caso… ¿a su propio hijo? 

Las ideas llegaban de golpe a la cabeza del rubio y no podía detener toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía en esos instantes. Las lágrimas salían sin contención al igual que los sollozos por el dolor de su alma recién rasgada, sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera atrapado en la garganta impidiendo que respirara. 

Comenzó a lanzar trofeo por trofeo hacia el suelo con desesperación, quería romper todo, quería arrancarse a sí mismo de su cuerpo y dejar de sentir aquellas emociones que lo estaban embargando. 

—¿Por qué? —soltó en un hilo de voz. 

Lanzó sus puños al suelo y lanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante arrastrándose entre el desorden producido anteriormente con sus trofeos. No tenía fuerzas para seguir de pie, quería que la tierra se lo llevara muy profundo, a un lugar donde los sentimientos no existieran porque él no quería sentir más. 

Si antes ya estaba roto, ahora estaba destruido. Y sentía como las piezas que antes componían su ser, se iban perdiendo y dejando vacíos irreparables en su persona. 

Se hizo un ovillo en el piso mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y dejaba sus lágrimas caer hasta el piso. Si antes tenía esperanzas, ahora no tenía nada, solo un vacío por el cual sentía que caía sin tocar fondo. 

—¿Por qué? —volvió a decir en un sollozo cargado de dolor. 

Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y removerse sobre la dura superficie, lo más que quería en esos instantes, era quedar en blanco, pero la noticia no salía de su cabeza. Sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento. 

Alzó la mirada hacia las pantallas de sus computadoras. Una de ellas estaba trizada, no supo en qué momento le dio con uno de sus trofeos. Pero en una de ella pudo ver una foto de él con su madre y otro sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta. 

—¿Por qué, mamá? Era más fácil dejarte ir —sollozó con dolor en cada una de sus palabras. 

  
  


Gabriel pensó que al darle la noticia a Adrien este entendería sus intenciones y lo apoyaría, pero también consideró que podría ser todo lo contrario. Quiso tener más fe en la primera, sin embargo él no conocía a su hijo y lo dejó ir. Sabía que debía dejarlo a solas para que se calmara. Pero el diseñador no era consciente de que su primogénito llevaba mucho tiempo solo y que él estaba convencido de que si caía a un pozo sin fondo, no habría nadie que lo salvara de aquel. Aunque en eso también podría equivocarse. 

  
  


Adrien no supo en qué momento Plagg lo había dejado, tampoco se había acordado de él. Pero el gato negro había oído todo y a penas llegaron a la habitación del rubio este salió con gran velocidad del lugar en busca de la nueva guardiana de los Miraculous. Bien sabía que no podía revelar las identidades, pero esto era una emergencia y su portador no se encontraba para nada bien en esos instantes. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ser capaz al ser poseído por la ira o que su mismo padre fuera capaz de aprovecharse de él para akumatizarlo. 

Adrien no estaba bien y esa revelación había sido como un hielo cayendo a un vaso a punto de rebalsar. Un impacto que estalla en todas direcciones, sin un camino específico. 

Cuando llegó a la casa sobre la Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, atravesó las paredes rápidamente hasta encontrarse con una azabache de ojos cielos trabajando en su ordenador. Inmediatamente el kwami negro se posó frente a la chica llamando su nombre con toques de alarma en su tono. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Plagg? ¿Tu portador de nuevo se quedó sin queso? —la chica se detuvo de hacer su trabajo y miró con atención al ser de la destrucción. 

—No, no, no —negó con algo de desesperación —. No se trata de mí, Marinette, es sobre mi portador. 

La chica abrió los ojos y se enderezó. 

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué pasó con él? 

Plagg iba a hablar pero las palabras se le trabaron un poco. En eso llegó Tikki expectante a lo que su contraparte tenía que decir. 

—No está bien ahora mismo y tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer o lo que pueda pasarle —el Kwami dijo nervioso, además lo había dejado solo y no sabía que podría estar haciendo en esos instantes. 

—Sé más específico, Plagg —Tikki le robó las palabras a Marinette. 

—Él se enteró de algo, algo muy grande y… Y no está bien, no sé qué hacer con él en esta situación, no creo que vaya a escucharme —el Kwami habló con rapidez —. Tengo miedo de que se desvíe y las emociones lo sobrepasen, eres la única que puede darle luz ahora mismo, Marinette. Por favor, ayúdalo —Plagg suplicó. 

—Se supone que no puedo saber su identidad, es peligroso —la azabache dijo preocupada, de verdad algo dentro de ella solo quería ir a donde el gato la guiara y apoyarlo, pero su deber de guardiana la detenía. 

—Marinette, él siempre ha sido muy solitario y ahora más que nunca… No quiero que cometa un error dejándose llevar por las emociones. 

—Mari —Tikki le habló a su maestra y portadora —. Vamos, creo que es importante —la Kwami de la creación sabía quién estaba bajo la máscara de Chat Noir y conocía mucho de él por todo lo que su portadora hablaba. Si algo le pasaba a Adrien, Marinette debía mantener a su compañero en el camino junto a ella aunque las consecuencias de saber sus identidades fueran a ser peligrosas. Juntos buscarían una manera de salir adelante después de todo, la Kwami tenía fe en eso. 

La ojiazul se sorprendió por las palabras de Tikki y miró nerviosa a ambos kwamis. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego no tardó en transformarse para seguir a Plagg por las calles de París. 

  
  


La chica se sorprendió por la dirección que tomaban y su corazón casi se detuvo al llegar a la Mansión Agreste. 

¿Qué era eso?

No se detuvo a preguntar y siguió al Kwami negro hasta que este entró por una ventana y la moteada aterrizó en el cuarto del chico por el cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada. Pero todo en su interior se desmoronó al ver el desastre en aquella habitación, había muchas cosas rotas esparcidas por el suelo. Sintió su corazón detenerse al notar una figura tirada en el suelo que se movía irregularmente al compas desgarrador de los sollozos que este mismo producía. 

—¿Adrien? —la chica murmuró sorprendida, no tardó en reaccionar para ir a donde el chico estaba tirado y se arrodilló a su lado —. ¿Adrien? —preguntó ahora más cerca del chico pero este no reaccionaba a nada más que llorar. 

Todo dentro de Marinette se desmoronó ante aquella escena, nunca pensó que algún día llegaría a ver a su amigo, a su compañero y enamorado tan destrozado. 

La del traje rojizo lo tomó por los hombros y lo alzó un poco para apoyarlo sobre su regazo. No fue hasta ese momento que el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se sentía fatal, pero no le importaba, se levantó un poco y envolvió a su compañera con fuerza, esta le correspondió al instante y acarició su cabello y espalda en busca de tranquilizarlo para que le contara qué había ocurrido o solo para verlo mejor. Verlo así era algo que desearía no ver de nuevo en la vida porque le partía el alma. 

El chico sintió nuevamente un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad que en esos instantes embargaba su ser. Quería aferrarse a ella y no soltarla más porque era lo único que le quedaba y no sabía cómo es que ella llegó hasta allí ni por qué lo hizo. Pero no era momento para ello. 

Cuando se separaron un poco, Marinette pudo ver que el rubio tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. No supo en qué momento, pero ella también se había largado a llorar junto con él. Le destrozaba verlo así y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo a levantarse. 

—Destranformación —Ladybug se quitó el traje ante los ojos del portador de Chat Noir y este abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a su amiga y compañera de clases frente a él. 

El corazón de Marinette latió con fuerza, no había siquiera pensado en las consecuencias que podría abarcar su acción, pero en ese instante no pensó más que en el bienestar de él, en mostrarse ante Adrien para demostrarle su confianza y con ello entregar su total confianza. 

El rubio no se alejó, no podía creer que aquella dulce chica que apareció frente a él, también era su compañera de batallas. La observó unos segundos y le acarició levemente el rostro. Ella solo se quedó quieta dejando que asimilara la noticia, cerró sus ojos ante el tacto del chico y se sorprendió cuando el otro volvió a abrazarla con mayor intensidad que antes, la ojiazul le correspondió de igual manera sin dejar de darle caricias en la espaldas 

Entremedio, Adrien habló. 

—Por favor, no me dejes —sollozó —. No me dejes ir, eres lo único que tengo. 

La voz se le quebró rasgando el alma de Marinette. 

—Nunca te voy a dejar, gatito, eso jamás —sollozó también acariciando su cabello. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Shot creado durante el reto de las 20 canciones, el reto casi completo está en Wattpad en mi cuenta @miruuko. Si llego a subir más de estos OS será por separado. Este no tiene continuación.


End file.
